vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Saga de Los Siete Pecados Capitales/@comment-189.215.149.71-20170417200359/@comment-32249037-20170726203337
Lo que pasa es que la saga de los siete pecados capitales es una pequeña parte de otra saga de canciones, "The Evillious Chronicles" en donde se incluyen las canciones que tu mencionas y muchas mas. En total son como facil mas de 50 canciones y pues el orden en cronologia de tiempo es: BT 1013: Blood-stained switch- Mayu BT ???= Kotoba asobi (wordplay)- Rin BT ???= Clockwork lullaby 1- Rin BT ???= Full moon laboratory- Rin BT ???= Barisol's child is an only child- Rin y Len BT 005= Queen of the glass- Miku BT 005-001= Project "Ma"- Miku, Kaito y Kiyoteru BT 001-EC 001= Escape of Salmhofer the witch- Meiko EC 001= Moonlit bear- Miku y Kaito EC 013= "Ma" survival- Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2Miki, Lily y Luka EC 013= Whereabouts of the miracle- Luka EC 013= Recollective musicbox- Hiyama Kiyoteru EC 013-015= A song I hered somewhere- Necomura Iroha EC 014= Tale abandonmet on a moonlit night- Rin y Len EC 014-015= Chrono story- Luka, Rin y Len EC ???= Lulila lulila the resonding song- Rin y Len EC 136-137= The lunacy of duke Venomania- Gakupo, Gumi, Miku, Luka, Meiko y Kaito EC 138= The portrait Glassred drew- Gumi EC 141-150= Flower of plateau- Miku EC 325= Evil food eater Conchita- Meiko, Rin, Len y Kaito EC 311-325= Drug of gold- Kaito EC 457-491= That king was born from mud- Len EC 477= Neomaria of inverted gravestone- Mayu EC 480= Swear an oath on that bridge- Luka EC 481-486= A hero's armor is always carmison- Meiko EC 491= Twiright prank- Rin y Len EC 500= Daughter of evil- Rin (te recomiendo la version clasica) EC 499-500= Servant of evil- Len (te recomiendo la version clasica) EC 499-500= Thousand year wiegenlied- Miku y Yowane Haku EC 499-501 Daughter of white- Yowane Haku EC 501= Regret Messege- Rin y Len (te recomiendo la version clasica) EC 505= Blink- Rin EC 505= Handbeat clocktower- Kaito, Kaai Yuki, Rin y Len EC 549= The journey of two mages~great wall and watchman~- Gumi EC 562= The letter she kept waiting for- Len EC 609= Gift from the princess who brought sleep- Miku EC 610= The fifth pierrot- Len, Luka y Gumi EC 842= The tailor of Enbizaka- Luka EC 842= The weathered head at Onigashima- Gakupo EC 970= And then the girl went mad~ending tale on a monlit night~- Gumi EC 982= The last revolver- Gumi EC 983= Judgement of corruption- Kaito EC 983= Little garden girl EC 983= The muzzle Nemesis- Gumi y Kaito EC 990= Heartbeat clocktower- Kaito, Rin y Len EC 990= Master of graveyard- Rin, Len y Meiko EC 990= Master of the court- Miku EC 998= Capriccio farce- Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo y Gumi EC 998= Master of the hellish yard- Gumi EC 1-1000= The boy of the end:Hänsel- Len EC ???= Re-birthday- Len EC ???= Madame Mery Go Round- Miku EC 1000= Seven crimes and punishments- Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito y Gumi Estas son todas las canciones que se consideran parte de las cronicas de Evillious pero hay otras que aunque no se les considere parte tienen algo que ver. Estas son: BT 3214= Bokura wo miteita- Luka EC 134= White bricks and black mourning dress- Rin y Len Nota: BT= Before Twins EC= Evilious Calendar Te recomiendo la pagina "The Evilious Chronicles wiki" para que entiendas mucho mejor esta larga historia.